


Let It Burn

by erodaii



Series: JJbekweek 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodaii/pseuds/erodaii
Summary: The first time was always easier. When he was oblivious. When he was ignorant. When the cold, comforting touches bordered on just electric.





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: FIRSTS
> 
> So this is intended for JJBEKWEEK and is...nearly 3 weeks late. But!! Better late than never, right?  
> Thanks to em for being my beta!

It's hard not to notice it.

When JJ stares up at him with those deep, pleading blue-greys, glistening with unrelenting desire and want, calling out his name with a voice so ruined and wrecked, so _beautiful_ when he comes undone. JJ pulls him in close, letting their mouths dive into each other again and again, tongues melding and yielding, drowning in his taste as Otabek drinks him in, melting into the pleasure, sighing into his scent.

_No expensive cologne. No peppermint breath. Just skin slick with heat and sweat._

It's hard not to notice it; the way JJ looks at him, flushed and starry-eyed, hoarsely calling his name, over and over: _Please_ , _Beka._ It’s enough to make his control snap, his thrusts long and hard until cum is sloshing and pooling out from inside, reveling in the way JJ muffles his cries: _Otabek, Otabek, Otabek.  
_

_He hears his name in so many ways; so loud, so quiet, so precious and desperate._

He sees it in the way JJ peppers his neck with chaste kisses long after, fingers digging into his hips as he gets pulled in closer, heat radiating like an inferno; so hot, _so_ _good_ , burning as Otabek chases his mouth once more. He sees so much warmth in JJ’s gaze, sees the adoration in his eyes and the intimacy of caresses down his back. It lights a fire in his chest, charring his heart as he parts his lips; he wants to tell him, almost tells him: “Jean, I --” And then JJ’s mouth is on his again, swallowing his words, all his feelings along with them. _Distracting_. Purposeful.

It's not hard to see how much JJ is in love with him, but JJ won't let him do the same.

_The first time was always easier. When he was oblivious. When he was ignorant. When the cold, comforting touches bordered on just electric._

He’ll wonder how much longer they’ll be fueled by lust. Maybe they’ll burn out and turn everything into ash; maybe one side of the rope will snap and toss them both into a pit of fire; maybe it’ll be both. Otabek knows this, but he can't help but drag this on longer than for what it’s worth.

_It would've been so much easier if JJ didn't sing him silly songs in the midst of their afterglow, if he didn't play with the pads of his fingers before cupping them against his cheeks, smile disarmingly soft, genuine as he kisses the palm of his hand, whispering his name like a kept secret._

It would’ve been easier if he just left when JJ always asked him to stay.

But it’s not like it would be the first time he asked and it certainly won't be the last.


End file.
